User talk:Crazy Muzzarino
Hi. I'm Tigerman. Whenever Rtgoh1 is busy, I'm in charge here. And i apologize for what's going on. We've had attacks from trolls in the past and we only want to defend our wiki. But i know you aren't a troll, so i apologize if we did anything wrong. Tigerman531 (talk) 02:13, August 11, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry but we can't allow people to just come on and edit what they want given our past with trolls and vandalizers who liked to cause trouble for fun. The pages are STAYING protected for administrators only to prevent trolls from ruining our PRIVATE Wiki. :I understand you want to protect your wiki from being attacked by trolls, spammers and vandals, but by terms of use, private wikis aren't allowed on FANDOM.--Muzzarino 03:45, August 11, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry, but you can't tell me what to do though. I'm entitled to my privacy. And I can't risk another Mitch Fluroide (The man who vandalized my Wiki here countless times) coming here and trashing the work me and my online family make. So Please. Go away and leave me and my family to our privacy. :You do not tell users to go away like that. Even if it's for your family, your privacy or not, you still need to comply with the site's policies. As for telling anyone to go away and trying to make the wiki private, I've reported you to FANDOM staff about this and you will listen to them when they step in here.--Muzzarino 03:57, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Please stop!!! You're making me cry!!! You're a monster!!! Hey, Dude, quit telling us that, look, we know this is not our Private Wiki, we get it, look we just got attacked by Mitch Fluoride Years ago. he messed of our Wiki Pages and Talk Pages and uploading disturbing images that shouldn't be allowed, so we blocked him and we have to protected our Pages for the sake of our Ideas. and you can't tell us to unprotected these Pages, if we put them "Unprotected" the Trolls and Vandelizers might come back and attacked us again. and we can't have that, you need to understand why we have the pages protected. you can't just send the Letter to The FANDOM about us. you're taking away our rights to do ideas in the wiki. its like you want to destroy our wiki. I don't wish to start anything. If you'll allow us a chance to explain our reasons for these events and tell us how this can be avoided in the future, we'll do it. Tigerman531 (talk) 04:10, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Just listen to us and let us explains for our reasons, and tell us how!!!!!!! JUST LET US EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! You win... I'm unprotecting the pages.... *tears* I just hope you realize how you're making me feel tonight. I'm crying thanks to you... I can't believe it!!! my Buddy is unprotected the pages thanks to you!!!! I hope you're happy now!!!!!!!!!! now our pages is going to attract attackers in the future, even trolls come to attack too!!!!! I bet The FANDOM will be surprised about it. You just killed our right to protect the pages!!!!!!!!!!! now I'm super pissed off because of you!!!!!!!!!!! :Hey there - Kirkburn from FANDOM Community Support here. I know concerns about vandalism can be stressful, so I wanted to explain our guidelines a little further. We believe in the principle of open editing - meaning visitors should be free to come along and make positive edits to a community. :However, we do also understand that vandalism happens, and not all edits are welcome. Page protection is totally reasonable to use when a page is a frequent target of vandalism - but protecting all pages as a result is a bit too much. :Both and the VSTF team are available to you to ask for help if vandalism issues do return. There are various ways we can assist with that, such as flipping some settings, helping block bad users, and more - so please don't feel like you're alone against the world! :I hope this helps. Please feel free to let me know if you have any further concerns either on my talk page, or via . Kirkburn (talk) 16:39, August 11, 2017 (UTC)